It Just Happened
by rebeckon
Summary: Kissing booths, thunder storms, and picking flower petals. When 'it just happened' really means 'I love you'.


**A/N: On a roll today. Finished my chapter for Pen Marks (another Zemyx, so if it seems interesting, check it out?) and now this. Originally, this wasn't what I was going for. It just happened(haha, I'm funny, right?). I like it alright. I'd really like your opinions... So review, fave, love, burn? Not sure what you wanna do here. :) So, love it or hate it, whether you do or don't, review it. It really makes my day, seriously. So, if you wanna make this author smile, press the review/fave/whatever button! **

**Warning: Mild swearing...? T to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, saying I don't own Kingdom Hearts hurts my soul.**

* * *

"That's a dollar, deary!" The pink haired male chirped, pulling away from the blond with a smug grin.

"Marluxia, he's your boyfriend, you shouldn't charge him for kissing you." A shorter boy was lazily flipping through the pages of his book, not bothering to look up as he spoke with his rather unaffected tone. "He'll start to believe you're some type of hooker sooner or later, if you keep this up."

He pressed his lips together, hands finding the slender curve of his hips. "Oh hush up, Zexy! Vexen knows it's for charity, right baby?"

"I can't believe you're actually doing this," the older man sighed, flashing a look to Zexy (or Zexion as he preferred to be called) to help him convince his boyfriend this idea was indeed horrendous, "This plan is tacky, and I know Xemnas wanted some of us to pitch in at the fair with some booths, but you didn't have to go and make a... Kissing Booth."

"Face it, you're just jealous a whole bunch of girls are going to be lining up to kiss Marly," a familiar redhead popped in, the sign that said 'Marly' had requested, tucked in between his arm and thigh. "Most of our booths are based off something we're good at, like Namine has a drawing stand-"

Zexion peeked up from the page he was on, "Xigbar is in charge of one of those shooting games."

"Luxord's playing cards and Demyx's playing a show with his Sitar-"

"And so on, and so forth."

The male before them slung an arm around Vexen's shoulders, an icy pair of eyes glaring them down. "What are you two getting at?"

"Well, here's that sign of yours!" Slapping the cardboard down onto the counter of the booth, Axel shot a smirk in the couple's direction before scampering off to set up his own, leaving Marluxia to call out after him in a fit of curse words.

"Calm down, Marluxia. He only meant to say you were good at kissing," Vexen patted his shoulder, "But back to what I was saying before..."

"Don't worry, baby. Just head off to help Lexy with his booth like you planned and I'll talk to you during my lunch break. Besides, these kisses won't mean anything, you know that~" He lovingly pushed forward his boyfriend, giving him a soft kiss on his earlobe. "I'll be there at one and I **promise**, I'll make it up to you."

"Alright, but-" He started back up with his hand up in the air to try and quiet his lover.

"Get over there before I actually charge you that dollar, Vexy!"

Zexion let out a grunt of displeasure at the unfolding scene before him. This was why he preferred sitting home alone in a dim lit room with a book in hand, enveloped in silence. Seeing two people bicker over something so ridiculous was well- ridiculous. And now, he was stuck babysitting a pink-haired priss kissing all over a bunch of desperate pigs. What a joke.

* * *

"I'm heading out to see Vexen so I'm going to need you to watch over this place." Diverting his attention and gaze from his book, the slate haired boy shook his head at Marluxia's order. "I'm being serious. I need a break, I promised Vexen, and you're the only one who can do this for me. So put the book away and pucker up! And don't even think about closing it up while I'm gone, or else I'll sic Axe on you." He gave a friendly wave, even though he had just basically threatened him, slipping away at the sight of the scientist.

Zexion cringed. "Just my luck."

Setting down the novel he had been previously caught up in, he scooted up to the counter, really hoping there was a sudden lack of teenage girls roaming about. "Zexion! Zexion!" His head jerked up to meet the sight of an overly excited blond running towards him. "Zexiiiiiion~!"

"Demyx," he murmured, "Hello."

"Where's Marluxia and why are you in charge of the Kissing Booth?" His bright blue eyes went wide as he approached, leaning on the counter to get closer to the male on the other side. "Oh lemme guess, he ditched you for Vexen, amiright?"

He nodded lightly, keeping quiet as he sat up straight. "Aren't you suppose to be working?"

"I took a break," he shrugged. "Axel told me you were all alone over here. Are you on duty or something? I don't see a closed sign..." Demyx and all his curiosity checked for any sign signifying the booth was closed, giving up after only ten seconds.

"Could you maybe, stand here and talk to me for a little while so no one comes up to me?"

The musician broke out into a grin. "Of course Zexy!"

"...Don't call me that."

"Xion gets to call you that." His grin dissolved into a pout. A rather stupid, annoying, adorable pout that Zexion could not tear away from.

"She's my sister. She gets away with a lot of things..." _Just turn away. Look at the sky. Your book. The ground. Anything. _He prompted himself, finding his book's cover with hesitation. Why was he reading Twilight again?

"That's so unfair!" Demyx leaned in, eyebrows knitted together as he challenged the other to look at him. After several failed attempts, he pulled away in defeat. "Fine, be that way with me."

"Be what way-"

Lips were suddenly pressed against his; soft and inviting in their touch. It was all so sudden, Demyx's hands finding his cheeks as he pulled the male deeper into the kiss. The blond slowly began to pull away, flustered by his actions.

"Demyx, what... what was _that_?" Zexion panted, the knowledge of breathing coming back to him as he stared straight into the eyes of the boy who had just kissed him.

"It's a kissing booth, isn't it? Hahaha, well, gotta go Zexy!" He didn't slow down enough to hear the slate-haired teenager calling his name, almost frantically, as he escaped. Anywhere. Somewhere. No where. Just a place where he could hide.

He didn't mean to kiss him.

It just happened.

* * *

"Shit, it's raining like crazy mad and now we have to shut down." Axel was not in the best of moods, seeing as he absolutely dread the rain. It was wet, and cold nonetheless- and if it was raining, the redhead was not a happy camper. He let out a groan, "Could someone please go tell Demyx to stop playing in the rain, or whatever, and help pick up the electronic-sound-equipmenty-stuff? It's going to get soaked, and Larxene will not be please to find her shit ruined."

"Actually," a shorter blond pressed his lips together in a frown, "No one's seen Demyx since he went over to the Kissing Booth to see Zexion."

"I should have known this had to do with that bonehead."

"And Axel?" He turned to him with wide blue eyes, showing nothing but genuine worry. "I can hear thunder rolling in."

"Fuck. Roxy, if you wouldn't mind starting to pack up some of Dem's things for me while I go talk to Zexion?" His boyfriend nodded in agreement, pulling a sign over his head to shield him from the rain. "Thank you, I'll be back soon to help. Promise."

On the other end of the long runway of booths, Zexion was dragging a chair along the dirt road, that was turning into a more muddier substance by the minute. _Marluxia is a twit. A stupid pink-haired twit, who really needs to learn to- _

"**Zexion!**"

He froze midstep, anger swelling in his grip, as his rather small fists threatened to break the chair in half. "If you're here to complain about how much you detest the rain, I will personally rip-"

"Where's Demyx?" Axel's voice was serious between the pants that he produced from all the running he had to do to catch up with the shorter boy. "Where is Demyx, and what did you do to him?"

"You should be asking him that, not me. He comes over, starts annoying the hell out of me, and then, out of no where, he just kisses me. And when he runs off, I'm left here dumbstruck, calling his name out like an idiot, and he just keeps running!"

The redhead was baffled at the sight of Zexion's cheeks turning a shade pinker, but the fury was still there. Waiting to be unleashed. "Did you run after him, Zexion?"

"...No," he paused momentarily, looking down to see Roxas picking up the other blond's things, "Was I suppose to?"

"Seriously Zexion! Have you never seen a romantic film in your goddamn life? Go find that moron, and talk to him!" He snapped, eyes narrowed; disapproving. The slate-haired male let out a sigh of defeat, pushing the chair towards the other.

"...I'll be back."

As he trudged through the mud, Axel smiled to himself, picking up the chair from it's current position in the mud. "That's my Zexion. Go get 'im." It was when a giant glob of watered down dirt made its way onto his shirt, that he started swearing profanities again.

* * *

"Demyx!"

_Seriously, why I am doing this again?_ From his ankles down, he was caked in dirt. Wet, horrendous amounts of dirt that felt as if though, would take more than a dozen showers to be scraped off his body. He could have been sitting home, by a fire, reading Twilight, which really didn't seem so bad of a book choice at that moment in time.

"Demyx!"

_Oh right_, he thought to himself. Maybe he did know why he was running around, looking for the pesky blond who had kissed him only earlier that day. He was worried. Normally, during a period of intense rain, he would just watch him dance around, splashing, a look of happiness overcoming the boy. But now, it was thundering. Which meant, there was a chance for lightening.

Demyx was deathly afraid of lightening.

_Damn, if you don't answer my calls I will personally-_

"Loves me," He stopped in his tracks at the sound of his voice. Where had it come from? "Loves me not..." It was soft, almost childish in it's hurt and innocent tone, but most certainly Demyx. He'd know his voice just about anywhere. He followed the quiet hum of his words, letting it lead him towards the blond. It made less work of his search, and for that, he was thankful. But, at the same time, it pained him to hear him like this. And to know it was his fault, made it all the worse.

"Loves me.." There he was, eyes dimmed by the darkness of his shelter- under a slanted board leaned against a stand, dampening the wood but not him. Demyx's focus was on a tormented flower, a single petal attached to it.

It was the most heartbreaking sight he had ever laid his eyes on. He just wanted to unsee it. He couldn't stand the thought of the musician looking so... broken.

Zexion took a step forward, stepping into view of the male. "Demyx?... I'm here to take you home." There was no response. "We've really got to go, a storm is coming. Demyx?"

Impatience crept upon him as he stood there, each moment, growing more drenched than the previous one. "At least scoot over for me." To his surprise, he did, allowing him to slide under the board and though uncomfortable, he was more so dry than he would have been standing out there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to Zexion..." He whispered, tugging gently at the last petal, just enough to not quite tear it off yet. "Just happened..." _I love you._

"Don't apologize," the other replied with a sigh. He hated unneeded apologies. His cobalt irises watched Demyx take off the remaining beauty of the flower, mouthing 'loves me not' underneath his breath.

"You know, those things don't work. A flower can't tell you if someone loves you or not, only the person can. Who is it?" He diverted his eyes from the pitiful stem, waiting. He didn't want it to be him, he didn't love, or like Demyx, in that way. He couldn't. Though, thinking back to previous events, he couldn't bring himself to fully believe that like he used to tell himself. Because there was a part of him, that needed it to be him.

The sky flashed, bright, terrifyingly beautiful- thunder rumbling in all it's bass-like glory. His bright eyes were hidden in the fabric of his jeans, buried in his knees to hide from the sight. And suddenly, an unexpected arm wrapped around him, a presence Demyx wasn't so used to.

"Calm down, you'll be fine," the slate-haired male breathed, not believing what he was about to say, "I promise, I'll always be here."

He didn't dare peek up, for fear this was but an illusion; a dream; simply not real. But the arm, flesh against flesh... was there. Holding him. Shielding him. _Being there_ for him. It was like the whole world ceased just to fulfill his desires and needs. "Zexion..." Did he really mean it? "It's you... I want you to love me..." He quivered, from both cold and fear.

Zexion wasn't sure what that feeling in his stomach wanted him to do in response. Either run away, or profess a confusing love he had been trying to ignore whenever the idea popped up. He pulled the blond out from under the plank, one arm around his waist for support, his other hand shielding his cerulean eyes from the scenery. "Idiot."

Demyx winced, mentally cursing himself for, even one second, believing that **he** could love him. _There's my answer, I wanted it, and now I have it. _'Be careful what you wish for,' didn't even seem to cover the half of it. He just wanted to take it all back.

Every gesture, whether suggestive or merely kind.

Every action, whether a hug or an accidental kiss.

Every word, whether a compliment or a loving confession.

His heart he so openly gave, now shattered.

"You don't need a flower to tell you how 'I love you not'," the smaller man whispered, raining dripping down his face, mixing with tears that one would ever see, "or a kissing booth to kiss me-"

"I told you, it just happened," he replied bitterly, swallowing back oncoming sobs. Why wouldn't he just shut up? Hadn't he done enough already? "All of this, it just happened. I'm kidding... it's just a game, so let it go." Who was he trying to convince?

Zexion paused midstep, letting out a huff of air before pulling his hand away to meet his eyes dead on in a stare. Not a stare of anger, nor disgust; but of disbelief and understanding. "I really don't believe that. And honestly, you could never lie about something so close to the heart Demyx, I came running, looking for **you**, in the middle of a freakin' thunderstorm. I'm covered in mud up to my knees, so wet I'd be surprised if I didn't get a cold, and I left my book out, in the middle of this shit. If that's not love, then what is?"

"...You left your favorite book out in the middle of the rain to get ruined,for me?" His eyes were wide, innocently curious and not quite sure how to respond. He felt the same arm slink around him again, letting his eyes shut as Zexion held him close.

"...It just happened." _I love you too. _


End file.
